Yu-Gi-Oh ! Saison 3
by Castle-Lyria
Summary: Plusieurs révélations sont à découvrir pour le couple Yami/Elodie !


Yu-Gi-Oh Épisode 28

Tout le monde dû se rendre au centre de contrôle du dirigeable, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un venait de prendre en contrôle le pilotage automatique pour diriger l'immense machine volante à l'endroit où il le souhaite.

Le visage d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu apparut sur l'écran de Kaiba, « Seto Kaiba... J'ai le contrôle sur ton dirigeable, vous allez la où je le décide ! » l'image du garçon disparu, un soudain tremblement de terre faillit faire chavirer le groupe, une forteresse géante sortit de l'eau, le dirigeable s'y dirigeait et impossible de lui faire changé de route.

Dans un endroit étrange fait de cadriage numérique, des voix se firent entendre dans l'enceinte de la pièce, résonnant, « Seto Kaiba et Yugi Muto... Vous voilà enfin » seuls quelque uns d'entre eux reconnurent les voix, « Vous » Kaiba grinça des dents, « Oui, après la défaite du monde virtuel nos corps ont été détruits et nos âmes se sont retrouvés ici, mais il est temps pour nous de prendre notre revanche ! » un ricanement fendu l'air, des trous s'ouvrit en-dessous de chacune des personnes présente les emmenant ailleurs, où ils ne pourront se retrouver.

La jeune femme tomba sur le sol d'herbes, dur, elle marmonna des malédictions et se leva, elle se trouvait dans une prairie, il n'y avait pas grand chose, Elodie trouve un petit court d'eau et y trempa sa main, c'était gelé, la pauvre femme retira sa main en vitesse et soupira, « Où est-ce que je suis encore ? » la brunette regarda autour d'elle, le vent caressa sa peau et fit voler ses cheveux.

Soudain une porte se matérialisa devant elle, « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » curieuse de nature, elle ouvrit, un autre monde se dessina devant elle, c'était un magnifique, un arc-en-ciel c'était crée dans le ciel bleu sans nuage, il y avait tellement de fleurs, d'eau... de beauté qui était crée sous ses yeux, la jeune femme s'assoit et tenta de ramasser une rose quand une main l'arrêta, « Toi ! » la silhouette devant elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche, un signe pour Elodie de se taire, elle lui attrapa la main et l'emmena ailleurs.

« Mais...mais comment ? » l'ange en face d'elle secoua la tête, « L'heure n'est pas aux questions, Elodie, tu recouvre la mémoire et c'est parfait mais sans le pharaon, tu n'iras nulle part, vous ne faites qu'un tout les deux... Ouvre les yeux Elodie et regarda devant toi » la créature disparu, Elodie se retourna et vit plusieurs créatures derrière elle, la rattrapant à une très grande vitesse, prise de panique la jeune femme couru devant elle ne voyant pas le ravin, elle s'y engouffra, plongeant à sa perte.

Elodie regarda ce qui avait arrêtée sa chute mortelle, l'ange des ténèbres était revenu et la portait pour la sauvée d'une mort certaine.

Saine et sauve, et surtout de l'autre côté du ravin, la jeune femme alla remerciée son amie, quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus là, était-ce une illusion ? Ou alors un rêve ? Pourtant elle avait sentit la chaleur de sa main sur la sienne, c'était si étrange.

Parcourant de nouveau son chemin, Elodie s'arrêta quand un rire lui glaça le sang, la jeune femme se retourna et vu un fantôme... « Que... Comment peut-tu être vivante ? » la femme en face sourit malicieuse, « Voyons, ma chère, les morts revienne pour la vengeance que tu nous as fait endurer ».

« Je t'ai rien fait endurer c'est plutôt l'inverse tu ne crois pas ?! » la femme aux cheveux noir ricana et enclencha l'appareil de duel, un autre apparu sur le bras de la jeune femme et des cartes défila sous ses yeux, « Que veut-tu que je fasse ? »

« Choisis donc tes cartes... J'ai hâte de voir si mes leçons sont rentrés dans ton stupide petit crâne », la jeune femme maudit sous son souffle voyant un fantôme de son passé qui se changea en un monstre de duel de monstre, ce fut la reine Amazone, Elodie choisit soigneusement ses cartes, elle constitua son deck presque le même qu'elle avait de base.

« Choisis ta carte maîtresse », la jeune femme brune regarda son paquet de carte, « Et si je prenais l'ange des ténèbres ?.. Ou plutôt le magicien des ténèbres, elle est la carte préféré de Yugi et de Yami ce serait comme si ils étaient avec moi... » Elodie tira la carte magicien des ténèbres et la montra à son adversaire, « Voici la carte que je choisi ! Le magicien des ténèbres ! » la femme en face d'elle se moqua, « Bien que le duel commence ! »

Le monstre préféré de Yugi et de Yami apparut aux côtés de l'adolescent, « Elodie... Mon pouvoir me permet de te parler par télépathie pour te guider et t'aider mais ce n'est pas tout, les cartes magiques de ton adversaire ne fonctionne pas sur toi, tes points de vie... » la jeune femme hocha à la tête à sa carte maîtresse et tira cinq cartes, le duel contre un fantôme du passé allait commencer.

« Oh... J'ai oubliée de préciser, regarde au-dessus de toi... » levant la tête, Elodie aperçut un couteau taché de sang... « C'est un couteau... », une goutte du liquide rouge tomba sur son front lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs, « Ce couteau... ».

« Exactement, mais qui trancheras-t-il ? Toi ou moi ? » la jeune femme grinça des dents et grogna, « Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour que tu puisse prendre mon corps ! Abandonne car je serais la seule gagnante ! » son adversaire se moqua et tira cinq cartes, « Nous verrons ça Kaiba ».

La carte maîtresse de l'ennemie d'Elodie était très forte, elle permettait à ses monstre d'attaquer deux fois par tour, cela coûta très rapidement deux milles points de vies à la pauvre femme... « Comment faire ? ».

« Elodie... » la voix venait du magicien des ténèbres, « Mets-moi sur le terrain, fais-moi confiance » la jeune femme regarda le monstre préféré de Yugi et Yami, elle sacrifia son autre monstre pour faire apparaître la magicienne des ténèbres sur le terrain, « Pourvu qu'ils me porte chance... » mais aucun de ses monstre n'avaient assez d'attaques contre ceux de son adversaire... « Qu'ais je fais ? »

« Ah ! Voila un coup qui fut pathétique tout comme ta misérable existence, sache que je reprendrais l'entreprise de ton frère... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera bien mieux quand j'aurais enfin pris ton... mon corps ! » elle lança son plus puissant monstre contre son magicien des ténèbres, « C'est fini... Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Téa... Je suis désolée... Yami... Je t'aime... J'espère que tu sauras découvrir notre passé sans moi... Je suis désolée »

« Quoi pourquoi ton monstre est vivant... Le mien ! N'est plus » à ces paroles, Elodie releva la tête ses deux magiciens étaient encore sur le terrain et celui qui avait osé l'attaquer s'était fait détruire, « Elodie... Mon troisième et dernier pouvoir, me permet de combiner la force d'attaque de deux magicien... Moi et la magicienne des ténèbres »

« Elodie ! » une voix profonde l'interpella ce fut Yami et Téa, tous deux tenta de rejoindre la jeune femme mais fut stopper par une barrière invisible, « Elodie ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » la jeune femme hocha la tête et se releva « Ce n'est pas fini ! Tu n'ai qu'un fantôme et tu le restera ! Magicien des ténèbres et magicienne des ténèbres ! Combinez vos pouvoirs et détruisez ses derniers points de vie ! »

La femme hurla le couteau tomba entre ses deux yeux, pourtant un rire se fit echo dans la prairie « Même si je disparais, je viendrais te hanter dans tes souvenirs ! Je te détruirait de l'intérieur, Elodie Kaiba ! Tu t'infligeras la même mort que tu as osée m'infligée ! » la voix se tût tout disparu dans un brouillard noir tout ce qui resta fut un couteau, tachée de sang, la jeune femme s'approcha et l'attrapa, elle sentit une main sur son épaule « Tout va bien ? » l'adolescente resta silencieuse, « Qui était cette femme vous aviez l'air de vous connaître, et elle avait l'air d'avoir une dent contre toi »

« … Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, nous devrions aller chercher Joey et les autres » Yami s'approcha d'elle, elle tremblota légèrement, « … Bien, allons trouver Joey et les autres »


End file.
